Lockdown
by Spamano3
Summary: It all started with a lockdown at school one regular day. then ended up spmething more. Gakuen Hetalia. No one but...well you'll see. I SUCK A SUMMARIES! UGH! Well the story is in Lovino's point of view. rated T for his mouth.


**Lockdown**

My name is Lovino Romano Vargas; a person who loath people worth a deep infatuation in my disseminated heart, is trapped in a room with twenty people all around me…..in the dark…..indented against the wall. My legs are scrunched to my chest causing them to fall asleep and to have an agonizing paint in my bump. _PERFECT._

The only benefit about being confiscated in a room with twenty stupid teenagers is the fact that I'm sitting next to my enduring Spanish crush…..and best friend Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I know for a fact that sitting next to he at a lockdown in school isn't different from being with him, everyday after school. But this time seemed to be different; with the fact that I'm commencing his whole right arm to lull on my left. Just the actuality of him to- OH MY FUCKING GOD, he just moved closer to me if possible; by putting his arm under mine connecting us. Being me I pull away causing him to huff and smile. I blush a little at his smile; than god it's dark in the room.

Anyways the reason my ass hurts and I'm next to Antonio is because some fucking bastard decided to bring a gun to school and theoretically have a hit list with the names of the people he was going to execute. So because of that incident the school has been in lock down for almost three hours.

Just as I was about to lay my head on Antonio's warm fucking shoulder to 'fall asleep' the principal came on the intercom to announce that we where out of lock down. I was the last to stand when I did a pain in my butt shot through me making me fall to the ground, but I didn't feel the tile floor instead I felt a warm hand on mine I looked to see who's hand was grasping mine who would have known; it was Antonio. A blush spread on my face just to make my day ever to better.

"Lovi~ you look like a tomato!" The Spaniard said smiling brightly after.

"Shut up fucking bastard!" I storm off heading to my next class. As I was pushing through to crowd I heard lots of people saying that the person with the gun and hit list was never found, then to pull me out of my thoughts, a person ran into me pushing my things out of my hands, "BASTARD WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING GOING!" I saw the person stop and turn around he was wore a black hoodie, sagged blue jeans, checkered sneakers, and an angry face. He walked towards me reaching in to his hoodie pocket; pulling out a gun. All the blood flowed out of my face I was frozen in place everyone around us saw the gun and scattered, leaving the two of us alone in the hallway. Before I knew it my back was against a brick wall trapping me from going anywhere. _Antonio._ The first thing I thought of other than the police; was Antonio.

"Any las' wor's? Before I kill you ya bastard." The boy with the stupid Texan accent said stepping closer to me.

"Why?" I whispered hardly whispered out. He just snickered saying nothing in return. He put the gun to my head; my heart stopped but my pulse was thrashing rapidly. _Antonio…I love you. _

"Burn 'n hell ya queer bastard." My eyes became wide; this is it I never knew it would end with me without Antonio. I breathed my last breath and closed my eyes.

Unexpectedly I heard the huff and crash of someone being tackled to the floor and no gun to my face. I open my eyes to see unruly brown hair; Antonio. He was fighting the guy with the gun by pinning him to the ground.

"LOVINO GO!" He shouts at me but I don't budge, the shock of a gun pointed at me was still on my mind. "LOV-!" Antonio didn't have time to finish as the boy crashes his hands hard into Antonio's stomach making him withdraw in agony. Once I realize Antonio's position I side over to him as fast as possible.

"Bastard I didn't need help dam-." I stop with the sensation of chilling metal sliding below my ribs. I collapsed to the floor, on my back, pressing my hands over the throbbing feeling. _OH GOD; THE BASTARD STABBED ME._

"Serv's ya ri't bastards; ya'll both rot 'n hell now." The boy has his gun in his hand that is pointed at me. Antonio places my head on his lap and places his warm hand resting on mine where the cut is; causing me to redden. The boy draws the safety back getting prepared to shoot. I look Antonio deep in his beautiful emerald eyes for the last time and he does the same to mine. I place my extra hand on Antonio's currently red but still warm hand. The look we give each other is unspoken; only with the fondness of each others presence. _I love you._ Antonio starts to get very hazy as I get very weak.

"HALT PUT THE GOT DAMN GUN DOWN NOW!" Cops enter submerging in the door of the building before the trigger is pulled. I get weaker and weaker; Antonio gets blurrier and blurrier. The last thing I feel before going out of consciousness is a tear drop on my cheek.

**Two Days Later **

_DREAM_

"_No please! D-Don't do this!" I say to a covered figure sitting on top of me cutting my arms going down to my hands, "Why are you doing this? Who are you?" The figure ignores my frantic wails; continuing with what he's doing. "ANSW-!" He covers my mouth with the blade; I look at him with wide hazel eyes. He moves the blade and I yell out one name, "ANTONIO! HELP ME!" I cry out a couple more times._

"_Shut it. I'm sick of your crying; it bothers me." The figure, that's male, speaks. "Your 'Antonio' is over there." He points to an area that is now brightened be a single light; Antonio's on his side with his back away from me…with a red puddle underneath him. _

_I began to cry, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM?" I tried to struggle free but fail miserably. "LET ME GO FUCKER!" I kicked his back with my foot, bad idea; he became really red with anger and brought the knife straight into my broken heart._

_END_

The first thing I hear instantly when I wake up is the beeping of a machine and I sense a warm hand embracing my own. The moment I open my eyes I see Antonio; his head is lying on the side of the bed and his eyes are closed. He appeared like he hasn't moved in days. And- was that humming pending from him? I looked around to notice my surroundings; the walls were white that almost looked gray, the sun was squeezing in through the blinds, people moved around outside the open door, and I.V's were attached to my arms.

I looked back to Antonio, doing my best to lift my I.V. impended arm; success. I gently rubbed my hand throughout Antonio's brunette hair. The feeling of something touching Antonio woke him up. At first he didn't know what was touching him then looked to me; smiling.

"Lovi~ you're finally awake," He rose from his spot on the chair he was sitting at to wrap his arms gently around me. "I thought I lost you, I was so worried." I felt a warm liquid on my neck as he kept rambling constantly. I tugged him off of me to have him be only inches away from me.

"Just shut up." I smiled before I grabbed his collar to bring him down in a very much needed kiss. The feeling of FINALLY being connected to Antonio was utter ecstasy. His warm slightly chapped lips relaxed wholly on my soft pink lips; but it miserably ended way too soon. He looks at me smiling contentedly rubbing his hand on my slightly blushed cheek.

"I-I'm sorry I jus-." He put his finger on my lips; silencing me.

"Don't…te quiero Lovi." My blush rises as I relax to his touch.

"T-Ti amo Antonio." We both sit in silence for a moment after sharing another enthusiastic kiss enjoying each others company.

After a day in a half I left the hospital with Antonio with me; we held each others hands the whole quiet car ride. I would hate to admit it, but if that stupid lockdown never happened I would've never been with Antonio.


End file.
